Magnetismo
by Pulpito
Summary: El miedo la llevo a Kong, la gratitud la mantubo allí, y el amor le cambiara la vida. He aqui la historia de Leez Jaja por fin. Espero que les guste soy nueva aqui :3 Leanla, no se arrepentiran . Dedicada a mi queridisima Luna, grax por todo el apoyo
1. El comienzo y fin de mi esperado viaje

Antes que nada, gorillaz no me pertenece XD y el personaje de Lilith Wolfhein es de mi propiedad, úsenla cuando quieran, pero se agradecerá que pongan los derechos ^^.

Hola!!! Soy pulpito como verán, y aquí viene la historia de Leez, que ha aparecido ya en varias historias, pero como yo soy muy lenta escribiendo todavía no había subido sus orígenes, que solo mi querida lunita sabe porque se los conté personalmente jajajaja.

Espero que les guste, soy nueva así que ténganme paciencia.

Y antes de empezar, un agradecimiento especial a Luna y Muheru por incluir a mi nena en sus fics, no saben lo contenta que me pone!!!!

Magnetismo.

Lilith creció entre el amor de dos padres amorosos y dos hermanas cotillas: una mayor y otra menor. Nunca tuvo problemas con sus estudios, ni con sus compañeros. Nunca tuvo amigas a las cuales les podría confiar un secreto.

Puesto que, en el pueblo cercano a la costa donde vivía, menos siempre era mas, y cualquier chisme o novedad se difundía con la misma facilidad de la brisa salina del mar.

Tuvo un solo novio y prefiere no recordarlo.

Lilith trabajaba en la dietética de su madre, solía pasar todo el día allí, dibujando y soñando con escapar.

Estaba juntando plata, quería irse a toda costa.

Desde que recordaba dibujaba. Lo que fuera. Y esta era su actividad predilecta en el trabajo, puesto que con tan pocos habitantes nunca había mucho trabajo.

No fue hasta cuando tuvo 21 años, que, con los ahorros suficientes se sintió lista para partir. Iba a ir a pie, recorriendo su país, Inglaterra, hasta llegar a Londres y buscar su futuro allí, talvez como dibujante.

Así fue como paro a los dos días en otro pueblo, caminando tranquila, puesto que su país tampoco era muy grande. Compro cigarrillos, un vicio del que no le interesaba deshacerse, y siguió su rumbo.

Lilith era una persona de carácter tranquilo y un humor basado en el sarcasmo. No le gustaba el chismerio, ni le interesaban las celebridades. Era de las que pensaban antes de hablar, y si bien gustaba de reírse y bromear, era poca la gente con la que sentía que podía compartir eso. Las pocas amigas que había tenido en el pueblo estaban demasiado pendientes de las vidas ajenas como para caerles realmente bien.

Le gustaba caminar, bailar, cantar, dibujar por supuesto. En fin, no se sentía una chica para nada particular.

Tenía una piel talvez demasiado blanca para lucir completamente saludable, un envidiable cabello lacio rojo y unos ojos que imponían tanto temor como admiración: completamente negros y almendrados, con un iris celeste que parecía brillar en la oscuridad. "Ojos de lobo" decía su madre, que fantaseaba con antepasados licántropos en la familia.

Así pasaron dos días mas, caminando, descansando, fumando, dibujando de vez en cuando. Hasta que unas nubes de aspecto poco amigable empezaron a acumularse arriba de su cabeza, negras como el carbón, y un relampaguear intimidante. Reviso algo apurada un mapa que había comprado en el pueblo anterior. Faltaba poco para Exxes así que decidió apurar el paso. Pero era muy tarde, la tormenta se había desatado sobre su cabeza. Afortunadamente estaba anocheciendo y pudo apreciar a través de la lluvia las luces de Exxes, a no más de dos kilómetros. Se armo de valor y apuro el paso, decidida a buscarse un lugar donde dormir y ponerse algo de ropa seca. Por suerte había sido lo suficientemente precavida para cubrir con el impermeable a ella y su pesada mochila.

Ya en las afueras del pueblo, un extraño y espeluznante edificio brillo ante las luces de los relámpagos. Lilith se detuvo unos segundos a observarlo, dudando si pedir acilo allí o no. Considerándolo de poca confianza quiso seguir de largo, pero inmediatamente sintió que algo jalaba de su abrigo. Giro el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

-CeEeReeEeeebrOoooooOoOoooooo- un relámpago más, acompañado de un estruendo que parecía que se quebraba la tierra, ilumino el putrefacto rostro del zombi.

Un grito de espanto salio de la garganta de Lilith, que no dudo ni dos segundos y se lanzo a la carrera hacia el sospechoso edificio

-Gane otra vez Murdoc-san- exclamo la nipona mostrando su juego de poker.

-Estas cartas están falladas- dijo el apelado encabronándose.

-Siempre dices eso- remato inocentemente un joven con la mirada vacía.

- Mmmmh… es porque Noodle se cartea-

-También dices siempre eso- ante este comentario Murdoc exhala un gruñido

-Tranquilos hermanos –dice el afro en un tono tranquilizador-

Se escucha un trueno desgarrador, las luces se apagan por unos segundos y vuelven a prenderse.

-Cielos, que tormenta, espero que no nos quedemos otra vez sin luz- volvió a hablar el afro.

-No quiero que se corte la luz… me perdería pokemon- replica la nipona.

-Pero ya los viste todos- dice Russel, con un tono que demuestra su claro cansancio.

-Hoy es una noche genial para los zombis- dice 2D tranquilamente, probablemente no había escuchado la conversación q sostenían los demás.

Toc Toc

Todos observaron la puerta, nadie esperaba visitas, y menos en una noche como esa

Toc Toc Toc

Se miran entre si.

-Será un zombi?- pregunta 2D estupidamente

-Tarado, los zombis tienen el mismo cerebro que tu, no golpean la puerta- exclama Murdoc.

-Ah…- 2D pareció no reaccionar al insulto.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-Será alguien en problemas?- pensó en voz alta Russel, todos lo miraron-

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-Habrán ya!!!!! – ordeno la nipona.

Russel se adelanto a los demás y de un rápido jalón abrió la puerta, entro agua y frió, pero no solo eso. Lilith dudo en la puerta un segundo, pero al ver que todos parecían "gente normal" o algo dentro de todo no taaaan lejano a eso entro como un borrón rojo y se refugio detrás del afro americano, tiritando de frió y suspirando de alivio, todo era mejor que un zombi. El miro fuera, y vio el zombi asomándose en la lejanía.

-Noodle, parece que un zombi se escapo del cementerio- exclamo.

-Voy!- grito la nipona, y enseguida se hizo cargo, mandándolo de una patada dentro de las rejas del cementerio.

-Ya esta, ya paso- dijo el afro sacudiendo levemente a la chica mojada que tiritaba en lo que parecía un estado de shock- Oye, no te asustes, ya esta…

-Tengo frío, no estoy asustada- dijo la chica frotándose los brazos para disimular sus temblores, y levanto la mirada- Mmmm… yo te conozco… -miro a su alrededor. Noodle acababa de entrar y se sacudía el agua de la ropa tranquilamente, Murdoc que la miraba parado al lado del afro y 2D, sentado todavía alrededor de las cartas la miraba fijamente con esos ojos inexpresivos- ah! Ahhh! Uds. son… esos!! Em… los escucha mi hermana a ver… era algo con monos… monoz… GORILLAZ!

-Monoz?- pregunto incrédulo Murdoc, ofendido porque no recordara el nombre de su banda.

-Hey muds… los Gorilas son monos?- pregunto 2D ingenuamente

-Nos conoces? Que cool ^^- admite contenta la nipona.

-Si si, bueno… en realidad no- admite algo sonrojada la pelirroja- solo los temas mas conocidos, los que tienen video, mi hermana los escucha pero cambia tanto de CD como de ropa interior.

-Jaja bueno no hay problema, pasa al baño si quieres, sécate lo necesitas- dijo Russel a la chica que todavía seguía temblando- Ah! Y no nos has dicho tu nombre, yo soy Russel (baterista), ella es Noodle (guitarrista), el sucio es Murdoc (bajista y líder) y el que esta contando las manchas del sofá es 2D (cantante)- presenta, aclarando el puesto de cada uno de la banda, con un dejo de orgullo.

-Si, gracias, muchas gracias- dijo la pelirroja- Me llamo Lilith, un placer- aclaro mientras se dirigía a la dirección q le indicaban para ir al baño.

-Si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo espérame en mi winne, y no te vistas no hace falta!- grito entre risas Murdoc, mientras ella volteaba y le sacaba la lengua-

-Que linda! –Exclama la nipona alegremente- supongo que pasara la noche aquí, que bueno, una chica con quien… hablar de… cosas de chicas supongo-

-Si piensan hablar de mi digan solo cosas sexys- amenaza el satanista

-No diría nada sexy de ti ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre en un lugar lleno de zombis- aclara Lilith, llegando ya con otra ropa (un buzo grande y negro y unos pantalones rojos de tela escocesa recto, descalza) mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla- muchas gracias por dejarme estar, estem… les molestaría que pasase la noche aquí?

-Para nada! –contesta rápidamente Noodle, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Gracias otra vez!- exclama animadamente. Genial un lugar donde dormir.- Estem… les molesta si fumo?- pregunto, y todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza- Ok, gracias otra vez -habla la pelirroja mientras busca sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo del impermeable- maldición!- todos la miran con curiosidad- están todos mojados…-analiza lentamente.

2D, quien la miraba con curiosidad, se levanta lentamente y agarra del sofá un paquete de cigarrillos, se acerca a ella y se lo extiende sonriendo. Eran los mismos. Lilith no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa, toma uno y lo enciende. Por un momento sintió un arrebato de vergüenza, ya que durante todo el tiempo 2D no dejaba de mirarla con demasiada obviedad, pues parecía que no le intimidaba que ella se diera cuenta. Algo había oído de el, que era mentalmente un niño… en fin… los niños carecen de vergüenza, se dijo a si misma, e intento ignorar su mirada constante durante el resto de la noche.

-Jugaban cartas? Perdón, sigan, no les molestare- dicho esto se sentó en el sofá a mirarlos jugar el resto de los juegos, hablando con ellos de tanto en tanto, cuando le preguntaban algo. Cuando hubo sueño Noodle la llevo a su habitación para dormir juntas y hablar hasta tarde, y así lo hizo. Aunque Lilith estaba agotada y apenas si podía seguirle la conversación. Llegadas las 4 de la madrugada pudo dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Noodle se despertó viendo a Lilith acomodando sus cosas en la mochila, preparándose para irse. Pero a ella le caía muy bien y quería que se quedara un tiempo más. La compañía femenina le gustaba. Entonces la nipona pensó en la opción más rápida.

-Oye, te gustaría ser invitada de honor en nuestro próximo recital?

-C-claro – contesto algo dudosa la pelirroja, mas por cortesía que por real interés- Cuando será?

-En un mes aproximadamente, que bueno que te quedes! Hay tanto de que hablar! Oye, quisiera que me contaras com…- Noodle siguió hablando, mientras Lilith no podía sentirse mas atrapada en su vida que en ese momento. Había logrado irse de su casa para viajar y en menos de una semana terminaba en la casa de una banda de locos completamente desconocidos para ella. Su madre la iba a retar, pensó. Luego eso logro tranquilizarla, su madre se lo prohibiría y saldría libre de esa invitación, pero al llamarla su anticipada victoria perdió fuerza.

-Estas en la casa de una banda? Encima una que escucha tu hermana? Entonces es una banda famosa! Ay que bueno!!! Claro que puedes quedarte, pásala lindo! Cuando aquí se enteren aish que felicidad, iré a contárselo a tu hermana! Besos!... tu tu tu tu tu tu…- genial… una madre cotilla como todos los demás en el pueblo…

-Wiii que bueno que puedas quedarte!!! – exclamo la nipona abrazándola luego de escuchar la conversación (pues había estado pegada al tubo toda la charla)- Ven ven! Hay que contarles a los chicos-

La ultima esperanza de Lilith era que ellos se negaran, pero los 3 se mostraron satisfechos de que ella se quedara, después de todo una cara nueva le daría alguna emoción a la vida en los estudios Kong, talvez aun mas emoción que una fuerte apuesta en el poker.

La hora del almuerzo llego apacible, y Russel se encargo de hacer unas buenas costillas de cerdo en el horno. Lilith se sentó en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, sintiéndose medio incomoda por ser el centro de atención y también medio incomoda porque carecía de ganas de comer carne. En ese momento de desesperación vio que 2D se servia de unos fideos instantáneos con verduras, y allí fue cuando aprovecho por pedirle una porción de los mismos.

-No te gusta el cerdo Lilith?- pregunto la nipona

-No es eso, es que… me intoxique con carne cuando era pequeña y desde ahí prefiero no comerla, salvo contadas ocasiones, y sucede que el cerdo me cae muy pesado…-

-Me hubieras dicho- dijo Russel en un tono tierno- pero no te preocupes, eso aquí no es problema, D tampoco come carne así que hay una provisión constante de fideos-

-D… tu comes solo eso?- consulto la pelirroja, a lo que el apelado solo asintió mientras se encogía de hombros -Debes estar anémico O_O- exclamo sorprendida

-Por que te crees que es así de estupido? - Pregunto Murdoc- La gente me echa la culpa a mi y a mi conducción, pero el ya era tarado antes de que lo atropellara-

-Lo atropellaste?!! –Lilith no daba crédito a las cosas que oía-

-Em… es una larga historia Leez, luego te la contare- dijo Noodle, intentando cambiar de tema para que su invitada no hulla-

-Leez?- pregunto el resto al unísono

-Si, estaba pensando que necesitaba un apodo a lo GorillaZ!- Murdoc ante esto puso los ojos en blanco-

-Los Leez son Monoz como los Gorillaz?- pregunto 2D,

-Creo que no existe ningún animal con ese nombre… -le explico la ahora llamada Leez al cantante que se veía muy perdido-

-Bueno, esta decidido!- interrumpió Russel levantando su vaso, distinto al de todos los demás… bueno, en realidad todos los vasos eran distintos unos de otros- Propongo un brindis por quien nos acompañara el resto de este mes!- Los demás levantaron sus vasos, menos 2D que levanto su envase de fideos instantáneos. Leez ante esto le sonrió tiernamente y levanto su envase también, puesto que ninguno de los dos se había servido bebida. El peliazul la miro fijamente para luego sonreírle estupidamente y chocaron sus envases.

El almuerzo trascurrió tranquilamente, con los chicos escuchando la serie de preguntas que le hacia la nipona a la pelirroja, sobre el pueblo en el que vivía, sus amigas y su familia. Aunque esta sentía que su vida no era tan interesante, todos la escucharon con atención, pues se veía que en los últimos tiempos pocas habían sido las novedades en los estudios Kong.

2D a pesar de su bajo nivel de concentración, también la escucho con atención, aunque una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntaba porque el corazón no dejaba de latirle agitado luego de la tierna sonrisa de Leez.

Continuara!!!!

2D: hola!!! Soy 2D y estoy aquí presentando el final del primer capitulo de esta historia! Ahora les hablare un poco de mi, Mi nombre real es Stuart, y algunos me llaman Stupot, me gusta cuidad mi cabello y mis influencias musicales son… *vuela una zapatilla y le golpea en la cabeza* Auch!!!

Pulpito: Se supone que tienes que hablar de mi y de esta historia tarado!!! No de ti! Todos saben eso, para algo existe la Internet!

2D: esta bien esta bien! Pero no me pegues auuuuch mi cabeza ayyyy!!!

Pulpito: i_i perdoname lindo Stu que te he hecho? Pobrecitooooo!!! *lo abraza* vamos ven, habla de lo que quieras!

2D: me gustan los zombis, sufro de migrañas y formo parte de la banda Gorillaz, donde soy el cantante y el tecladista! Nos vemos!!!! Ah, y dejen Review por favor! ^^


	2. Primer dia

Hola hola! Nos volvemos a ver! Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sepan disculpar ^^

Magnetismo

Capitulo 2: Primer día

-Bueno Leez-chan, que quieres hacer ahora?- indago la nipona acariciándose la tripa lentamente luego de la gran comilona que fue el almuerzo-

-Mmm… no se, que hacen Uds. ahora normalmente?

-Eh… vaguear supongo- contesto Noodle sinceramente- comimos muy pesado como para ensayar ahora-

-Ya veo, pues sigan en sus actividades típicas, no quiero molestar, me mimetizare, soy buena vagueando, lo hacia en el trabajo allá donde vivía-

-De qué trabajabas?- consulto Russel. Leez hizo un esfuerzo para no hacer muecas ante esta pregunta. Ya había sido el centro de atención suficiente rato como para que le siguieran haciendo preguntas.

-En la dietética de mi madre… en mi horario no había mucha gente.

-Por dios niña, tu vida era una mierda- intervino Murdoc en la conversación, levantándose con cara de obvio aburrimiento. Se acerco quedando a unos pasos de la silla de la pelirroja- se ve que necesitas una vida un poco mmm… mas activa- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer movimientos pélvicos en dirección a ella a la vez q emitía unas especies de gruñidos sensuales-

-Eres repulsivo- dijo Leez sinceramente alejando su cara lo mas posible de esa pelvis sin levantarse de la silla. Los demás presentes sofocaron una risa disimulada.

-No sabes lo q es bueno –dijo apenas afectado por el comentario despectivo y se retiro a dormir a su winne mientras se rascaba fuertemente en trasero, mas para molestarla a ella que por necesidad personal.

-Siempre es así?- pregunto la joven dejando rápidamente de mirar al satanista cuando noto el gesto que estaba dedicándole.

-Significa que le caes bien, eso hace conmigo- respondió 2D inocentemente. Leez al comienzo lo miro extrañada, pero luego fijamente, a los ojos… parecían dos cuencas vacías…

-Como te hiciste eso en los ojos?-le pregunto

-Oh eso, fue cuando tenia veinti… veintialgos… Murds me atropelló y…-y así le contó la historia, trabándose, olvidando cosas, y sintiéndose por primera vez torpe. No quería que esa chica tan linda pensara q el era tan torpe- Y así sucedió- dijo por fin terminado

-Oh dios mío estas ciego??!-

-No, veo igual- Leez pareció mas tranquila ante esto. El volvió a mirarla fijo, esos ojos le atrapaban, tan claros, tan oscuros…- y que dices de tus ojos? También te atropellaron? Es una característica de los "LeeZ"?

-Que los Leez no son animales D!- le reprocho Noodle, un tanto ofendida pues ella estaba segura de q Leez era un apodo genial que no tenia nada de monoz.

-Oh, de acuerdo- 2D sonó desanimado, otra vez se sentía algo… idiota. Leez contuvo una risita y lo miro tiernamente-

-Pues… no me atropellaron y dudo que haya mas chicas con ojos como yo, los tengo de nacimiento.

-De nacimiento? Se sabe por que?-pregunto Russel mientras juntaba la mesa, siendo todos un poco mas limpios teniendo una invitada. 2D lo miro molesto por haberle ganado de mano en una pregunta en la que no hubiera parecido tonto, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-Hum… mama dice que es porque mis antepasados son hijos de la luna y algo de esa genética me llego a mi-

-La luna puede tener bebes?- se sorprendió D

-jajaja nooooo- Leez no pudo evitar reírse, ese chico tenia mucha imaginación – me refiero a licántropos. Mi madre asegura q mi tatarabuelo de su lado paterno fue un hombre lobo.

-Y porque tu no lo eres? No es hereditario?- quiso saber mas Russel, mientras se volvía a sentar en la mesa. Claro, juntaría la mesa por haber una invitada, pero lavar los platos era otro asunto.

-La verdad soy muy escéptica con este tema, pero mi madre dice que el gen se transmite en machos, muy raramente en hembras. Mi tatarabuelo tubo 2 niñas, una no pudo concebir y otra fue mi bisabuela. Ella tubo 3 niñas y 4 niños, Mi bisabuela tubo a mi abuela, por lo que ya no se esperaba que el gen siguiera existiendo por lo menos de esta rama de la familia -dijo mientras enumeraba con los dedos, ya bastante mareada recordando el árbol familiar- y luego mi abuela tubo a mama y otra niña mas, y luego mama a hermana, a mi y a mi otra hermana… Digamos que las posibilidades son nulas, pero algo de ello de todos modos llego a mi y por eso tengo estos "ojos de lobo" o "de la luna" según ella –todos la miraron sorprendidos y en silencio- Para mi, fue un problema de nacimiento y no me lo quiere decir, no me miren como fenómeno –Noodle rió y se levanto, extendiéndole la mano

-En Kong todos tenemos historias muy raras, y aunque la tuya fuera cierta, es la mas normal aquí, jamás serás un fenómeno.- Leez tomo su mano y se levanto con ella, sonriendo- Te daré un recorrido por Kong, vamos Leez-chan-

Y así ambas chicas se fueron sonriendo, tomadas de la mano como dos nenas pequeñas y felices.

-----------------

-Es una casa… interesante- concluyo algo inquieta la loba luego de encontrarse un diablillo en el baño y un elefante en el primer piso-

-La 18 será tu habitación, junto a la mía- decía la nipona alegre sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras movían las pocas cosas de la pelirroja hacia esta.

-Ok, genial -exclamo mirando su vacía habitación- creo que tendré que llamar a mama para que envíe algunas de mis cosas- reviso entre sus bolsillos- mmm donde deje mi celular? Mmm…-

-Creo que en mi habitación- y así entraron otra vez al cuarto de Noodle-

-Si… si ma…. Gracias ma… como están todos?... wow enserio?... oye, trata de que no todo el mundo se entere donde estoy si?... ah bueno, gracias ma… si, quería pedirte exactamente eso?... podes?... ok, yo le pago… tranquila tengo mi plata ma…dale, besos, cuídate! Te paso la diré por mensajito- dijo cortando y empezando a escribir un mensaje de texto- Oye Noods que haces?

-Te gusta bailar Leez-chan?- pregunta mientras saca una caja y empieza a revolver dentro-

si, me gusta mucho- contesto algo dudosa, mientras presionaba el botón de enviar-

-Que música te gusta?

-Mmm… no estoy muy atenta, pero madonna me gusta

-De verdad? Genial, nosotros tocamos con ella!- dijo mientras sacaba victoriosa un CD y lo ponía en un reproductor- Te acuerdas la coreografía verdad?

-Eh?- pero antes de preguntar mas, la música comenzó a sonar

Time goes by so slowly

Time goes by so slowly

-Eres increíble Noodle –dijo Leez entre risas-

-Es la parte del estiramiento, ven, estira- dijo recordándole el video. La pelirroja le hizo caso de modo casi automático-

Time goes by so slowly

Time goes by so slowly

-No me harás saltar entre edificios verdad?- Noodle pareció pensarlo seriamente durante unos segundos-

-En esos momentos, inventaremos- y mientras se reían y estiraban, Noodle subió mas y mas el volumen de la música-

Time goes by so slowly

Time goes by so slowly

(Si nunca vieron el video de hung up pues, hay mucho break dance y saltos por ahí xD)

* * *

-Mmm… por que siempre Noodle hace estoy cuando estoy en el baño?- se pregunto Russel mientras una pequeña cantidad de techo caía sobre su cabeza-

* * *

Every little thing that you say or do

I'm hung up

I'm hung up on you

-Nooo noooo!!- le indica Noodle a su nueva amiga- se hace asiiii asiiii- dice mientras se arrastra sobre la pared, moviendo sus manos y caderas al compás de la música, como Madonna frente a los espejos-

-Como… digas… -dice Leez, apenas pudiendo hablar entre el sonido de la música y sus propias risas ininterrumpidas que la atoraban constantemente, mientras intenta imitar a su pequeña amiga nipona-

* * *

-Se puede saber que es ese ruido??!!!!!- exclamo el satanista sin su camisa entrando en la habitación donde 2D se encontraba jugando videojuegos-

-Es madonna, vino a visitarnos- respondió el peliazul neutralmente, compenetrado en el juego-

-Face-ache, si que eres idiota- dice a la vez que se sienta a su lado y agarra el control del segundo jugador-

* * *

Waiting for your call

Baby night and day

I'm fed up

I'm tired of waiting on you

Noodle y Leez inventan pasos divertidos y algo ridículos mientras esperan que llegue algún paso mas que recuerden del video.

* * *

-Ahhhh no se puede jugar con la música a este volumen!- dice Murdoc tirando el control, luego de perder 3 match seguidos

-Por lo menos no tubo la culpa el control esta vez- dijo medio cargoseándolo 2D- pero auuu me esta empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Entonces que esperas! Ve y detenlas, no pueden estar haciendo tanto ruido!

-Pero es madonna…

-No es madonna! Son solo dos chiquillas haciendo mucho ruido!! Estaba intentando dormir-

-Pero te acababas de levantar antes de comer….

-DETENLAS!- exigió haciendo demostración de su falta de paciencia en ese momento. El peliazul se levanto inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Que estarían haciendo las chicas con madonna?

* * *

Ring ring ring goes the telephone

The lights are on but there's no-one home

-Te dije que muevas mas las caderas Leez-chan!!- siguió insistiendo la nipona, todavía trabados en el paso de la pared, puesto que a la loba no le salía como ella quería y los demás pasos dejaron de importar- uno por uno, dale Leez-chan!- pero ya era tarde, la aludida se descostillaba de risa en el piso-

Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two

And I'm done I'm hanging up on you

En ese instante 2D abrió la puerta, ambas lo miraron mover los labios varias veces, pero no le oían. Cada vez parecía que intentara hablar mas a los gritos pero seguían sin oírse. Noodle rápidamente fue y paro el reproductor, y vieron como 2D seguía hablando pero nadie le oía.

-D estas mudo!!!- exclamo Leez enderezándose y Noodle abrió sus pequeños ojos de par en par

-Ah, no, es solo que estaba tan fuerte que no me oirían nunca, por eso solo movía la boca así no quedaba afónico- bien! Por fin un comentario inteligente, se dijo. La joven miro la cara de la nipona, y se echo a reír mas fuerte, cayendo en la cama. Bueno, talvez no fue tan inteligente como el pensaba, que lastima…

-Hacia, jajajaja, mucho, jajajaja que no me reía asiiiii jjajajaja- y era cierto, de verdad se lo estaba disfrutando

-Oh, y madonna al final no esta?- pregunto 2D, ambas rieron esta vez.

Leez en ese momento realmente pensó, que talvez no seria tan aburrido ni tortuoso estar en esa casa de locos como ella había pensado.

Continuará

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no pasa mucho en este capitulo, la verdad. Pero igual me costo escribirlo, aish soy muy lenta.

Lo lamento

Espero actualizar algo mejor la próxima vez!

2D: tranquila, sino puede hacerlo madonna

Eres tan lindo! *se le tira encima*

Nos vemos en el capi 3! Espero que les haya gustado, ciao!

Dejen review si no es molestia ^^


End file.
